Endgame
by eswigag
Summary: "Did you know what the final seal was? Did any of you?" Meg/Ruby femslash. Set S5, during "Sympathy for the Devil".


**Warnings for:** language.

* * *

"You mean you still haven't _noticed_?" Ruby prodded gleefully, knowing she was about three seconds from the most vicious beating of her life and still grinning like the motherfucker in charge. She hadn't been able to stop, because she _did_ it, boys and girls, she beat the odds and did the impossible.

Meg grinned back, razor-sharp, as she circled Ruby, the tip of her knife tracing delicately across Ruby's lips. Tingled. "Noticed that your boy lost and the End is on?" she purred. "Oh baby, you know I did. We all did. Lucifer is with us."

"Exactly," Ruby said, smug as shit. "And you're welcome."

Meg stopped dead in her tracks.

Ruby loved it. Two years of being treated like scum, two years of playing the traitor, and now the truth was finally coming out. They would _all_ know. She was going to go from filthy traitor to a damn _hero_.

Suddenly, Meg spun her grip on her knife and stepped in, holding it up to Ruby's eye. It wasn't iron, but still, not a great thank-you for the girl who just saved her - and everybody else's - ass. She had seen Meg at work. She'd prefer not to experience it herself.

If she looked past the cold flash of steel, she could see Meg's face, its humor having gone in an instant. Not Ruby's. Nothing could ruin this day - _her_ day. She kept grinning at Meg, practically daring her to cut it off.

"The hell are you smiling about?" Meg asked, deadly soft. "Sweetheart, you tried to stop us. Every step of the way. Killed us, helped the Winchesters, protected an _angel_ …" The knife wagged. "Uh-uh. You know the rules, Ruby. No guts, no glory."

"Did you know what the final seal was? Did any of you?" Ruby demanded. Nothing. They watched her with dark, distrustful eyes. She'd let it slide. Couldn't blame them that she was good at her job; she was one hell of an actress. "No. None of you knew. Because you weren't supposed to. Only Lilith." She paused. Savored. Then said, "And me."

Pain shot through Ruby's arms as the goon behind her wrenched them, smashing her against a wall. Ruby spat out a mouthful of blood and laughed. Too bad Sammy wasn't here to give her a kiss. "The fuck are you lying about now?" Meg's grunt growled into her ear.

Not a smart combat move, to be so close, Ruby noted. What kind of half-trained soldiers was Meg leading these days? Ruby could've thrown an elbow in his eye and beat the life out of him. Teach him the kind of dirty moves girls had.

But she came in peace. She decided to play nice. "Don't need to lie anymore," Ruby told him, told all them. Blood trickled down her smiling lips. "That job's done. The first demon was the last seal. Get it now? Lilith chose me as the one to help her pull the trigger, and I _did_ it."

"Awww. Lying little bitch knows she picked the losing team and now she's trying to jump ships!" the goon sneered, and a ripple of laughter and jeers swept through Meg's minions. Nothing Ruby wasn't used to. Or expecting, honestly.

"Shut up!" Meg's voice barked, and the whole joint immediately fell silent. "You. I told you to hold her and that was it. Stand down."

The goon hesitated, but released Ruby and vanished as instructed. She straightened up, blowing hair out of her face, sensing him now in the room with the others. Sensing eyes on her. Sensing powerful hatred pressing down on her like concrete.

They'd see.

Meg sauntered to her, reaching out to grab her by the front of her jacket and yank her closer. Ruby didn't mind; what was a little man-handling between friends but fun, after all?

"You still gonna kill me?" she asked.

Meg yanked her closer. Knowing her, Ruby expected a kiss, and was slightly disappointed when Meg's mouth missed hers entirely. "I was never gonna kill you," she murmured. The rest could hear perfectly well, Meg was taking no care to hide it from them. The gesture was for Ruby. And to remind the others that Ruby was off-limits to everyone except Meg. "You know I never would. Was just going to hurt you a little, that's all."

"Glad to hear it," Ruby said wryly, and Meg chuckled into her ear. And dammit if Ruby had never heard anything so sweet.


End file.
